ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 330 (5th April 1988)
Plot Elizabeth continues to cause problems at Kathy and Pete's flat. Willmott-Brown moves out of Number 43, with the new tenants moving in in the afternoon. Rod returns to the Square searching for a squat. Sharon bakes cakes ready for afternoon tea with Joan. Pete gets paranoid when he hears Den and Willmott-Brown commenting on Kathy's appearance. Reg visits Frank and Pat with agreement papers for them to sign. He tells Frank to ditch Pat and run the pub alone, but Frank refuses, so Reg suggests they get married so that they stand a better chance. Rod asks Darren if he can place him in his squat, but Darren says it is full. Joan and Sharon talk about her relationship with Duncan, while Angie seeks reassurance from Duncan that she is leaving Sharon is the right hands when her and Den move away. Chris asks Michelle to type up a number of business documents for his haulage business. Lou disapproves of the business due to the lorries taking up space on the Square. Donna and Ian have a drink together. Darren offers Den information on Willmott-Brown but he tells him he is not interested. Lofty feels guilty about wanting to move away and start afresh. He also disagrees with Willmott-Brown for supporting the yuppies over the working class. Angie tells Pat to lie to Reg and tell him her and Frank are engaged. Reg asks to see Frank and Pat and they tell Reg they are going to marry. Reg congratulates the couple and then announces it publicly to The Vic. Pat tells Sharon she is only marrying him to get the pub; Reg overhears Pat and tells her he must be able to trust them or else he cannot give them the pub. Frank bribes Reg with a holiday to keep him on their good side. Once they are alone, Frank reiterates to Pat just how much he wants them to be together again. Pete wonders if Kathy is searching for another man and confronts her. She tells him she only has eyes for him. Elizabeth brings one of her friends back to the flat and tells Kathy and Pete she has allowed them to stay for the night, so Pete kicks the pair of them out and sends Elizabeth back to New Zealand. Mary receives a warning for being late for her shifts at the launderette. Angie hugs Frank and Pat and looks forward to new beginnings, wherever they may be. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Lofty - Tom Watt *Lou - Anna Wing *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Darren - Gary McDonald *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Mary - Linda Davidson *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Joan - Maggie Ford *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Ludwig - Michael Mulkerrin Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Lie, Pat. In this life it's the only way to get what you want.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes